Le noël de Levi Rivaille
by Crazy Av
Summary: Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés à là ? Eren avait beau se poser la question plusieurs fois, la seule réponse qu'il trouva fut l'idée incongrue et totalement ridicule d'Hanji : celle de l'enfermer dans une chambre avec Rivaille.


**Os bien en retard x) à l'origine prévu pour le 25 décembre écrit avec Slpashy que je remercie *o* tout est de ma faute x) mon pc n'a cessé de me casser les pieds mais à mon grand bonheur il tout fonctionne après être passé chez le médecin x) donc trêve de blabla place à l'os ^^ dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ****

* * *

Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés à là ? Eren avait beau se poser la question plusieurs fois, la seule réponse qu'il trouva fut l'idée incongrue et totalement ridicule d'Av et d'Hanji : celle de l'enfermer dans une chambre avec Rivaille. Noël est période de fête à passer en famille entre amis ou bien en amoureux,Noël était magique,une fête ne surtout pas manquer lui avait on dit et c'était peu être en partit vraie,du moins c'est ce que pensait maintenant Levi.

Et le noiraud songeait à remercier les deux jeunes femmes

Mais pour l'instant ses enfants le regardaient les yeux remplit d'étoiles impatient de savoir comment s'était passé la demande en mariage de leurs papa adorés.

-C'est assez délicat,commença Eren en passant une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Comment est-ce qu'on racontait ce genre de choses à des mômes de 5 ans ? Est ce que ça se racontait seulement à des mômes de 5 ans ?! Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez tout comprendre à vôtre âge là maintenant...En entendant ces propos, les enfants tirèrent une moue boudeuse, ce qui fit soupirer le jeune homme. Ok, ok, vous avez gagné,maugréa t'il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Mais il y a des choses que vous comprendrez sûrement plus tard, d'accord?

Les enfants hochèrent de la tête, un grand sourire rayonnant sur chacun de leurs visages. A cette vue,l' jeune brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Autant leurs raconter Eren,fit Levi appuyés contre le chambranle de la porte de leurs salon

Eren se tournant vers son mari, puis haussant les épaules et lui répondant

-Je comptais le faire. Viens t'asseoir.

Tout en disant cela, il tapota la place à côté de lui, invitant Levi à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Lorsque son amant le rejoignit, Eren se racla la gorge et commença.

Donc, tout a commencé le 25 Décembre. C'était Noël, il y avait beaucoup de neige, et les amoureux en profitaient pour rester ensemble. Papa et moi avions rendez-vous devant votre magasin préféré, le…

-Le Titans' Shop !"s'écrièrent les enfants en choeur. Leur magasin préféré leur proposait souvent des grandes peluches, d'où le nom de la boutique. Inutile de dire que la première fois que lui et Rivaille les avaient amené là-bas, ils avaient couru dans tout le magasin en touchant un peu à tout. Heureusement que les propriétaires Connie et Sasha, adoraient les enfants...

-Oui, le "Titans' Shop"confirma t'il donc,je disais que votre Papa et moi,devions nous retrouver là-bas.

-Nous prenions un café tranquillement jusqu'a ce bien sur,vos tantes Hanji et Av sont arrivés comme par "hasard" nous rejoindre,poursuivit le noiraud

-Ouais, par "hasard"... fit Eren en se souvenant parfaitement de la manière dont elles étaient intervenues. "Vos tantes sont de vraies piplettes, et du coup, moi et votre papa c'est à peine si on a eu le temps de refuser leur proposition quand elles nous ont demandé si on voulait aller faire un tour dans leur nouvel appartement.

-Et dire que j'avais espéré passer une après midi en amoureux avec toi Jaeger mais bien sur si Hanji et Av venaient mettre leurs grains de sel c'est une autre histoire.

Je ne peux pas trop leurs en vouloir vu qu'elles nous on permis de nous mettre véritablement ensemble,expliqua t'il en passant ses bras autour de son mari

-Il n'empêche qu'on en a quand même vu de toutes les couleurs, maugréa Eren en roulant des yeux. Il se souviendrait toujours de la fois où Rivaille l'avait plaqué contre le mur aussitôt que la porte avait été fermé.

-Te plain pas gamin,tu as encore un tas de chose à apprendre et ma fois tu apprécies grandement dit t'il le regard plein de sous entendu

-Rivaille !chuchota le jeune brun en fronçant des sourcils,les joues rouges d'embarras. Ne pense même pas à leur raconter ce genre de truc !

-Ils sont trop petit pour comprendre gamin,ne t'en fais pas,sourit t'il doucement. Donc nous disions reprit t'il,vos tantes se sont amusées avec nous à nos dépends une fois que nous étions arrivés chez elles,même si au début c'était le calmes avant la tempête,soupira t'il,elles ont fêté mon anniversaire avec beaucoup trop d'énergie à mon goûts

-Je ne dois pas m'en faire, évidemment...soupira t'il, de nouveau exaspéré par la situation. Enfin, peu importe. Toujours est il qu'elles ont eu l'idée de verser quelque chose dans nos verres,je ne veux même pas savoir quoi,et elles se sont fait la malle juste après, les enfoirées...

-Papa! pas de gros mots! firent les jeunes enfants,même si ces derniers étaient habitués aux vulgarités de leurs parents,ils se faisaient un devoir de leurs dirent

Le jeune posant une main sur sa bouche.

-Woops, désolé les enfants.Décidément, ils devraient remercier Armin et Erwin pour avoir jouer les nounous et avoir donné des leçons de la vie de tous les jours, c'était bien plus efficace que leurs propres méthodes douteuses...

-C'est rien papa,tu t'est excusés,sourirent t'ils au plus grand bonheurs de leurs papa

Eren poussant un soupir avant de déclarer

-On devrait faire venir tonton Armin et tonton Erwin plus longtemps, je dis.

-Tu n'as pas tord sourit Levi avec douceur

-Bref..donc vos tantes nous ont bloquées dans une chambre où il s'est passé beaucoup de choses

-Ha ?firent les deux enfants,vous avez joués au montagnes russes ? comme tonton Armin et Erwin on dit ?

-Euh…fit le jeune brun détournant le regard,les montagnes russes…oui si on veut,rougit t'il

-Ouais !ils ont dit que c'était un jeux pour les grands et qu'ont pourrait y jouer plus tard

Le jeune Jaëger manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive,Rivaille prenant le relais

-Ouais,plus tard les mômes

-Je t'aime papa

-Moi aussi papa,sourirent les deux enfants venant prendre leurs parents dans leurs bras Eren et Rivaille leurs rendirent leurs étreintes,profitant de l'atmosphère familiale qui régnait dans la maison.

-Allez,c'est l'heure d'aller vous coucher les petits monstres, déclara le jeune brun qu'était Jaëger

-Je serais le premier dans la chambre !fit le petit garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à Eren criant en direction de son petit petit frère qui lui ressemblait à Rivaille en beaucoup moins sérieux.

-Hé non !c'est de la triche !bouda le 2eme en gonflant les joues,papa il triche !

-Laisse le donc faire,fit Levi calmement venant porter son fils dans ses bras,tout en montant les escaliers,tu as un avantage sur lui,tu es plus vieux que lui de quelques mois,dit t'il en ébouriffant la chevelure de jais de son fils

-Je n'ai jamais vu des enfants aussi pressés d'aller de se coucher,pouffa le jeune brun venant aux côtés de son amant

-Demain c'est Noël et mon anniversaire,soupira le noiraud,c'est l'impatience des enfants.

-Je suppose,sourit le brun en ouvrant la porte de la chambre des enfants. Les installant chacun dans leurs lits et les embrassant sur le front avant de quitter la pièce,souhaitant une bonne nuit à leurs petits monstres

-A nous maintenant,fit Levi se tenant derrière son mari passant ses bras autour de lui venant embrasser son cou,ce dernier penchant légèrement la tête poussant un soupir de plaisir

-Ri…Rivaille,on…on va d'abord dans le lit…dit t'il difficilement

-Je doute d'avoir la patience pour ça,murmura le plus petit continuant ses baisers,maintenant en face de son mari se dirigeant à présent dans leurs chambre

-Rivaille,allez,juste quelques pas en plus,grogna le plus grand en ouvrant la porte avec difficulté.

Le noiraud les faisant entrer allongeant son excitant Jaëger sur le lit,tout en ayant pris soin d'avoir fermé la porte,maintenant il était temps de laisser libre court à leurs envies dans leurs chambres insonorisé.

Ils s'embrassèrent de tel façon que leurs mains se perdaient parmi leurs vêtement et se découvraient à nouveau,en même temps que leurs soupires et gémissements qui étaient les seuls bruits audibles dans la pièces.

Rivaille se faisant un plaisir de lécher et suçoter la verge en érection de son adonis aux cheveux brun qui haletait le nom son adonis aux cheveux de jais qui faisait un travail merveilleux sur lui. Levi lui faisait perdre la tête en un rien, de temps,le plus vieux ayant l'expérience et les connaissances nécessaire pour faire perdre pieds à son maris. Et Eren ne savait déjà plus ou donner de la tête au bout de quelques minutes.

Mais foie de Jaëger il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement,question de fierté selon lui.

Et dans un mouvement rapide il retourna la situation,se retrouvant maintenant au dessus de son amant

-A mon tour maintenant,sourit de façon perverse Eren,avant de déposer ses tendre lèvre sur la douce peau de son éphèbe,venant sucoter ses boutons de rose les mordillant doucement,arrachant quelques gémissement à Levi.

Ce dernier toujours étonné des agréables initiatives de son mari,et Eren savait se être très surprenant et inventif sur le plan sexuelle et le jeune brun lui prouvait chaque jour qui passait.

Et bon sang il savait y faire !en se moment même la bouche terriblement excitante de son amant allé et venait sur son sexe turgescent,il s'amusait à le suçoter comme une sucette et c'était il fallait le dire terriblement bon. Il accélérait et ralentissait à sa guise et même si Rivaille adorait cela il n'allait pas tarder à s'occuper de son adonis aux yeux émeraude.

Après un long moments de torture toutes aussi divine que les autres,Levi prépara son Jaëger avec 1 puis 2 et enfin 3 doigts les faisant allé et venir de façon terriblement excitante,pour en suite le pénétrer rapidement frappant directement sur sa prostate faisant puissamment jouir Eren. Et malgré les centaines de mini Levi qui essayaient de maintenir en marche le pauvre esprit d'Eren s'était peine perdu son cerveau avait pété les plombs sous le plaisir donné.

Leurs nuit d'amour torride se terminant sous les longs gémissements des deux amants.

Levi aimait énormément comment leurs partit de jambe en l'air pouvait prendre fin ou non,Eren était jeune et toujours aussi surprenant jamais à cours d'idée,même si parfois elles étaient stupide. Il pouvait en redemander tout de suite après avoir finit,il n'était donc jamais fatigué ? mais Levi l'aimait comme ça alors ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement.

* * *

**Et voilà ** os du bonheur fini par mes soins x) à 18h08 s'il vous plait x) donc dites moi se que vous en avez pensés dans les reviews je vous aimes touuuuuus ** et encore merci à toi séniorita ;)**


End file.
